Of Stowaways and New Adventures
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: PG-13 - Language, possible content. May up the rating. Ok...let's see...I think I know where I'm going with this one. Girl stows away on the Pearl, hardly talks, though when she decides to she won't shut up, and just when Jack thinks he can stand her, she
1. Stowaways, Arguments, and Arrangements

Title - Of Stowaways and New Advetures By - PheonixFireBlack Summary - Ok...let's see...I think I know where I'm going with this one. Girl stows away on the Pearl, hardly talks, though when she decides to she won't shut up, and just when Jack thinks he can stand her, she goes off and starts to annoy him again. sorry, I meant CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. Feedback - I love it! IM - YES! FUN! Check the profile! Rating - PG-13 - Language and possible content. Rating may go up.  
  
A/N - Ok...so the title's crappy and probably has nothing to do with too much of the story...except for the stowing away bit...and the fact that there IS a new adventure-y-thing....ANYWAY, I think this story will be a bit better than I had orginally thought...ya never know, maybe not, hopefully though. Well...I don't really think I've much to say for this other than...well...nothing I guess.  
  
Disclaimer - If any of you truthfully and really, honest to God think I own PotC.....your are SERIOUSLY delusional. And on top of that, why would I be here, writing a FAN FICTION if I owned it? Wouldn't it be more correct to be doing something more worth my time? That's what I thought, so...no suing me and I won't sue you...well...if you've no fics written I couldn't sue you anyway...and on top of all that...do you really have money for a lawyer? Cause ya know, that's what they need in order to do anything for you, money...it sucks, but it's a sad true fact that my sister and I have established oh so many times: "...So sue me." "I sue you." "You can't. You don't have a lawyer. And by the time you get enough money for a lawyer, you'll have forgotten why you needed a lawyer in the first place."  
  
A/N2 - Ok...disclaimer's done and I remembered somethin' else - Sorry if at times that people that are supposed to be so, don't sound like pirates, any they start soundin' rather...hick-like but...I'm told that I am a hick so...I guess you could say that'd be why, eh? Oh...no...sorry, people don't tell me I'm Canadian...ok...so that was a sad attempt at humor...*shrug*  
  
..... ....... ........ Ok...READ! NOW! OR FOREVER REST IN PEACE! ...No...No...it's supposed to be READ! NOW! OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!...right? *throws hands up & shrugs* Oh well, you get the point!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 1 - Of Stowaways, Arguments, and Arrangements  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew of the Black Pearl had been sailing for at least the last eight months. He had decided to go off to Port Royale again. He wasn't sure why there of all places, seeing as how people were probably still wanting to kill him, but that's where they had been set off for, even if it had initially been for Coran's Pass, can't blame a man for getting a bit of sidetracked, now can ye?--And that's where they were now. Jack and the crew had gotten to the port a day ago and were all currently off doing....whatever the bloody hell they wanted to be doing. However, at the moment, these...er...fine men...no, no, wait, let me start over! However, at the moment, these ruff and tough pirates aren't who we'll be focusing on. We shall focus on but a young lass....  
  
~*~ Briana's P.O.V.  
  
I'd been in Port Royale for several years now and, to be quite honest, it was starting to bore me. I like to travel a lot, it's fun, though at the moment I'm not exactly able to go anywhere. I haven't got a ship, nor any friends with one, and everyone that I've asked has refused my offer for me to board with them. I'm seriously starting to contemplate just sneaking on board of some random ship. It's not like it'd be hard to do, what with all the ships being here all the time. All I'd have to do is simply pick a ship that I thought was nice enough for me to sneak onto, make sure no one was there...and get on and hide, waiting till they sailed away. I sigh as I figure that this will not be happening any time soon. I would be stuck here, in this small blacksmith shop, going out on the smith's errands and delivering swords and whatnot for him for the rest of my natural born life. It's not that I don't like the smith, he's really nice that Will Turner. Now don't take me wrong here, it's not ol' Bootstrap Bill, he's dead you know, it's son, William Turner, though he goes by Will. Glad we got that straight. Now, back to my problems. Yeah...you know, I don't have one or even just a few little, or big even, problems...my problem is everything, you know...just...Life in general. Anyway, I guess you might want to know a bit about my background, eh? Well...I'm twenty-five at the moment, in the next few, I may be twenty-six, I'll tell you if it changes. My parents are both dead. I know that my father was a pirate, though I never did get his name, other than John, Johnny...something or other, but there are several fellows named so, I've met some of them, and I'll have you know not a damn near one of them looked a thing like me. Sad really, all I've got's his first name...Mum died when I was really young, 'bout four, my aunt's told me. Oh, yeah, and Aunt Cecillia isn't the nicest woman in the world, and thinks I should be a "Respectable, proper young woman who knows her place in society." Well, just so you know Auntie, for some reason she hates it when I call her that, I think I do know my place in society and there ain't no way that you're gonna change that or me. She's always tryin ta force me into some frilly, lacy horrible dress. I hate dresses, don't really get their point. Sure, I'll wear one if it's low cut enough and it's not...frilly and lacy but...very rarely does anyone see me in a dress. You'll see me in a pair of knickers, hey now, don't go takin' that the wrong way, I mean that in the meaning of knickers meanin' pants, and a t- shirt almost every day. Sometimes I wear long sleeves, sometimes I wear short. Anyway, sorry about the boringness of this, I need to get on with it, don't I? Let's see...anything else ya need to know 'bout me now? Naw, you'll find out anything else ya need ta know later.  
  
I walked in the blacksmith shop, returning from delivering a sword off to some Royal Navy person or other. "Will! I'm back! Anything more for me to do today?" I asked, referring to the lateness that the last order I delivered. I should have been off by now but I didn't mind. Will was a nice man and it was alright.  
  
"No, Briana, I don't believe there is..."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "How many times, Turner, how many times must I ask you?"  
  
"What?" He asked with an almost complete innocence about him.  
  
"Dear boss, I do mean about calling me Bri."  
  
"I'd say at least three times more, Briana."  
  
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again, it would seem a bit childish, don't you agree? Instead, I settled for a sigh and started to help him put things away. "So, Will....why did you and Elizabeth choose to stay here, in Port Royale...I mean, it's a nice place an' all but, if it's not wrong to say, sir, you seem like the type to like to travel a bit more than this."  
  
Will smiled, "It's not wrong to say, it's quite true actually. However, I respect my wife's wishes in staying here. I don't mind, like you said, it's nice here."  
  
I smiled back, "Elizabeth's nice, I like her. Ex-cept when she starts reminding me of my Aunt Cecillia...trying to put me in a dress an' all...and especially a corset! Honestly! The woman knows from experience, as she's told me before, that one will pass out whilst wearing one of those evil things! I mean, really, did she think I was going to forget that women in London are all dead and don't breathe?"  
  
Will laughed lightly at my antics. "Now, Briana...You know that your aunt just wants you to be--"  
  
"A proper young woman," I finished for him,"Yes, I know, but...she should know it's not going to happen. She knows both my parents were pirates...and on top of that...I'vee been like this," I said, indicating my clothing, "For the ten years I've lived with her..." Then something hit me, "Wait a minute. Auntie told me that mum's maiden name was Caprietto and that she had married some...guy, don't know nothin' bout him, anyway, I know mum changed her name, as said by Cecillia. Now, why would I not have my parents shared name and my mum's maiden one? I'm very confused now..."  
  
Will chucked at my rambling. "Bri..."  
  
Before he could continue, I gasped and ran over to him and hugged him, "I told you I'd have you calling me Bri!"  
  
"Briana..."  
  
"Dammit..."  
  
Will smiled, "Briana, why such the sudden interest in your name?"  
  
"Well...I dunno...the thought just sort of hit me all the sudden..." I shrugged, "Anyway, have any friends with ships?"  
  
Will frowned, "Why?"  
  
"Because...I wanna get out of here...I wanna...go places, you know? Travel...by sea of course, or else I wouldn't be asking about a boat...and seeing as how that's basically the only form of long distance travel but...That's not the point! I just wanna go, you know?" I asked, snapping out of my insane rambling state.  
  
"I've one friend, though I don't know when he'll be around here again, if ever."  
  
"Why not?" I asked, my interest perked.  
  
"Well...to be honest, he's a pirate."  
  
"Oh. Well, that must be wild, being friends with a pirate...Actually, come to think of it, didn't think pirates had friends..." I shrugged again, "Oh well. What's his name?"  
  
"Jack. Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Jack Sparrow? As in...the infamous pirate?"  
  
"Yes...but if you ever see him, please don't tell him I simply called him Jack," Will sighed, "He tries so hard to get people to call him Captain."  
  
I laugh, "He is one, though, why don't people call him so?"  
  
"I don't know," Will said, shaking his head, "But it's quite funny to see him persist it all the time."  
  
"Well," I looked out the window, "It's gettin' pretty late, I should be gettin' on. Aunt Cecillia's gonna be one bitchy woman when I come home so late..."  
  
"I sorry, Briana, I shouldn't have kept you."  
  
"Oh, it's fine, Will. She's always bitchy, even when I get home early. Anyway, one last thing before I go." I paused, "What ship's Captain Sparrow sail on?"  
  
"The Black Pearl." Will frowned. She'd heard all the stories, how would she not know what ship he had? That didn't make much sense but, there were many times in which Briana Caprietto didn't make much sense.  
  
I nodded and took off. I knew Auntie would be a bitch no matter what so, I decided to simply walk around and let time pass, wait for her to go to bed before I went off home. Not that this place could really ever be a true home to me, but...it was for now. I walked around, looking at the ships that had come into port until I noticed that it was nearly one o'clock. I didn't see all the ships there, there were several more. Part of me wanted to walk down the rest of the way, just to see if the Black Pearl was there. I shook my head, I need to stop being so silly. Why would a legendary captain, who captains a legendary ship be here of all places? Especially with Norrington around and all. I turned on my heel and headed home.  
  
~*~  
  
It was nearly one thirty when I got back to the house, and just as I figured, Aunt Cecillia was long since out like a light, which was a good thing because I wanted to just go to bed--She could have her bitching time later. I went straight to bed when I reached the house, I was out within eighteen minutes. Though my falling asleep only meant me waking up about an hour and a half later at three o'clock. I was unable to go back to sleep and finally I decided what I would do. I got up and slowly and quietly packed some things with me. Clothes are mostly what I got, though there were a few other random things, a black notebook I wrote in occasionally. Once I was done, I went downstairs as silently as I could. I looked around and was glad to find paper and a pen on the table. I scribbled a note telling Auntie where I was going...to an extent. After that, I left, but not without turning back and looking at the place I'd been calling home for so many years. I shook my head, it's not like she'll care anyway, in all actuality, she'll probably be glad to be rid of me. I started to head to the ship docks but I stopped. I couldn't go yet, not without telling Will. No...wait...may as well see which ship I'm going on. It was killing me not to know about those last few ships. I just had to know if it was there. I had looked at all the ships again, no matter how bright the moonlight was tonight, it was still a simple dim light, and hard to see which ship was which. Then I saw it, the perfect ship. It was it. It was the one I'd go off on. "The Black Pearl..." I heard myself mutter. I found myself taking a few small steps toward the ship. I shook my head, I had to tell Will first. When I arrived at his and Elizabeth's house, I hesitated before ringing the doorbell. Will was a light sleeper, as I had found out quickly when I lived with the couple, before I knew of my aunt.  
  
Will heard the doorbell when it rang. He glanced over at Elizabeth, still asleep. Good, good... He went downstairs to answer the door. He hoped that he didn't open the door to a lot of nothingness because it would mean one of two things, neither being something he wanted it to be. One, he'd imagined the doorbell, which would be really quite annoying or two, some kid was running through town and ringing random doorbells, this would be just as annoying, though not quite as bad as imagining it all in his head, or at least, this was Will Turner's opinion of it all. He was thankful that someone was there when he opened the door, but shocked as to who was there. "Briana?" He whispered, a frown on his face, more or less out of confusion.  
  
"Will...there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Ok...why don't you come in?"  
  
I shook my head, I saw no point. "Will...I..." I shook my head again and took his previous offer and came into the house. He closed the door behind me silently. I stood there, door behind me, Will in front of me, staying silent.  
  
"Briana...What's wrong?"  
  
"I.." I hesitated, "I'm leaving."  
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on." Will said with a certain sternness in his voice that I'd never heard from him before. He was watching me, probably so he could catch me if I made a move for the door. It was quite tempting, but I managed to not do so, I knew it would only make things worse in the end.  
  
"No, not here...well...here but not here...I mean..." I sighed. I knew I should have planned what I was to say before I rang that damn doorbell. I never could seem to speak when I was like this. "I'm not just leaving your house. I'm leaving...I'm leaving Port Royale, Will..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've found a ship, and a captain that agreed to let me aboard."  
  
"If you don't mind my asking," Will started, his eyes bore into my soft brown ones, "What ship is it that you will be boarding?"  
  
This caught me a little off guard. Sure, I'd gone to the ship docks in case he did ask what ship, and so I'd know and everything but I never thought he'd actually ask about it. "The Black Pearl..." I barely heard my own reply.  
  
"What?" I knew Will didn't think he'd heard me correctly.  
  
"The Pearl...The Black Pearl..." I knew he wouldn't have to have anything repeated this time.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you knew him, that you're friends with him, he shouldn't mind!"  
  
"He shouldn't mind?" Will repeated. "I thought you said you'd already had the okay from the captain."  
  
I lowered my eyes to the floor. I couldn't look at him now, he knew I'd lied. "No...but I didn't think he'd mind...not much anyway..."  
  
"You don't know Jack...Why are you leaving anyway?"  
  
"I have to leave, Will. Port Royale is nice an' all but..." I shook my head, "There's no way I can stay here. I hate my aunt...and you and Elizabeth are the only two that have ever been decent to me. This place isn't for me. And on top of that...I can't stay here when the sea calls to me like it does, Will. I've got full pirate blood runnin' through my veins! I don't know much about my parents, Cecillia didn't like talking about them much...but I know they were both pirates...I have to have it in my blood." Even though I had always known that the whole 'not knowing anything other than what my aunt tells me' story was a lie, it wasn't like I wanted to know how they really died, it wasn't right....but that's a whole 'nother story and completely off topic, we'll go into that later on.  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"And I have to go alone."  
  
"You wouldn't really be alone, now would you? On a ship, with a captain and crew..."  
  
"That's not what I mean. I mean no following me. I'll go alone."  
  
"And I'll go with you."  
  
"That would defeat the purpose of going alone and no."  
  
"I understand this and yes, I will."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Jack won't understand, nor does he know how to treat a lady." Will said, remembering all the slaps his friend had received, "But you must wait till morning...later in the morning...I know for a fact that he's leaving tomorrow."  
  
I sighed. "Fine...I'll wait till later."  
  
"Good girl. Now...off back home with you."  
  
I nodded, "Alright..." But I hesitated before turning. I couldn't believe I was just about to completely lie to Will; it felt so wrong. I couldn't stand it. Before I turned to open the door and leave Port Royale forever, I took a few steps forward and hugged Will. I never really admitted it but I'd always had a school girl-like crush on Will, ever since I met him. My hopes of anything had happening between us had been diminished when I found out he was married, but I still liked him, though now I really loved him like an older brother. I honestly couldn't believe that I had bold-face lied to Will.  
  
Will frowned. What's going on? He thought, though he figured she would probably stow away on the ship anyway, despite his warning and what she had said. Good bye, Briana Nichole Caprietto... Will closed his eyes as he thought of this and didn't realize that he had whispered those five words into the young lass' hair as he hugged her.  
  
I didn't want to let go, letting go would mean that I was really leaving. That's when I heard him whisper, "Good bye. Briana Nichole Caprietto..." I bit my lower lip to keep from crying but it didn't work, the tears came anyway. I sniffed as I separated from him and quickly whipped the tears away. I hoped he didn't notice.  
  
"Briana...Are you alright?" Will asked softly, seeing the one tear that I hadn't managed to get away.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I...nothing..." I turned around and opened the door. I was glad that my home was in the same way as the ship dock. I glanced back over my shoulder and Will was standing there, holding the door by the edge, watching me walk away. I knew he was watching me before I turned, I could feel his eyes on my back. I managed a smile and I waved, the final wave I'd ever be able to give him. I turned down an alley and decided to wait for a bit before going back towards the docks, I needed to make sure Will was away from the door, back upstairs in his bed. It was interesting how I could see his house from here. I saw that he wasn't at the door and I saw a silhouette moving around upstairs and knew it was him. When the figure stopped moving I knew he was in bed and I mad a run towards the docks. I ran down to the very last ship. I prayed to God that no one was standing guard of the ship, it being legendary and all. I walked up the long plank of wood leading from the ship to the dock, no problems. However, when I started walking around on the ship, the wood creaked. I stopped and ducked down, though I'm not sure why. I shook my head when nothing came after a few minutes and I continued. I went below decks and settled in there for the night. Sure, someone would find me but, that was half the point, right?  
  
~*~  
  
The ship making movement had awoken me a few hours earlier but I was still down below decks. I had yet to get the initiative to get up. I glanced at my watch and realized that it was a good forty minutes past noon. I should make myself noticed. The sleep I'd had last night was everything but comfortable but, it was ok because I hadn't known how early they would cast off, though I had recently learned it was nearly ten when they did so. I shrugged and stood up from the floor where I'd been sitting. I walked over to the place that I'd entered at. I tried to push up on the cut out piece of wood that served as a door in the floor. It didn't budge. I frowned, "What the hell?" I tried again. Still nothing. Why wasn't it moving? The last time I tried it still didn't work. "Damn." I pounded on the door and started yelling, "Hey! I'm trapped down here ya weird-o's! Why'd ya lock me in here? Is anyone up there?" Though I knew the yelling would go unheard, I needed to do something. I sighed and decided to wait a bit before doing anything else. It seemed like at least an hour had passed and I tried again. Still nothing. I looked at my watch. Only two minutes had gone by. I sighed. This was going to be a very long day.  
  
~*~  
  
It was only a mere hour and a half later from my earlier tires of lifting the door. I knew it probably wouldn't work, seeing how horribly my other three or four attempts had failed but I decided to try again. I stood up and walked to the door and pushed up. No budging...well...a slight bit but nothing that was going to help. I put a hand on my hip and glared up at the door. I tried again, pushing with everything I could. It actually moved upwards enough that I could see sunlight. Just as I did, as well as just as I though that I might be able to get somewhere on getting out of here, it happened. I had looked at the sun, and almost instantly felt something tickling my nose. I wasn't going to let it happen, I wasn't going to lose the bit of leverage I had at the moment. I held my breath in attempt to stop it, though I knew that wouldn't work. I waited a moment and nothing happened. Maybe I had been wrong before. Or maybe I was wrong about being wrong. That tickling sensation came back again. Again, I tried to keep from letting everything tumble downhill. I wiggled my nose in order to try and make the sensation go away. And here we go, I thought, but then it stopped again. I sighed and immediately afterwards, I sneezed, thus making me lose the bit of leverage I had before, as I covered my mouth and nose with both hands out of habit. "Dammit!" I yelled just before sneezing again. That's when I realized that he hadn't been the sun that made me sneeze, but dust from someone doing a bit of sweeping up there. "Stupid damn allergies and bloody damn...sweeper person!" I shouted, for a lack of better terms. I looked up at the door and glared, but not for long. Quite the lot of dust had gotten in with that one swipe of a broom and through such a small crack too. I sneezed three times. "This is going to be a v-v-" I though I was going to sneeze again but it never came. "Very. Long. Day." And then the sneeze that I thought had gone away, came.  
  
~*~  
  
I had stopped sneezing about ten minutes after the whole dust incident had gone on. It had been annoying, ten minutes of sneezing. Damn allergies, I'd almost forgotten about them, no dust or pollen had been around me in quite awhile. The thing that made everything even worse was thae fact that there was nothing I could take to help my allergies either. I had forgotten to pack my medicine when I put my things in the bag. It was almost seven o'clock when I tried again. I had gathered the energy I had from before and was quite shocked when it worked and I was practically sailing through the hole. "Aah! I wasn't expecting that one..." I took hold of either side of the floor of the deck above where I had been trapped the entire day. I pushed myself up and out of the hole and slammed the door shut, I really didn't care if anyone heard me. "I am never doing this again!"  
  
"Miss Caprietto..." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.  
  
"Wha--" I spun on the ball of my foot, "Will!" I paused, "Wait...Will?" I questioned.  
  
Will nodded, "Yes?"  
  
"Will!" I ran to the familiar face. "Ohmygod! I'm never ever doing that again!"  
  
"Why? Not as fun as you though it was going to be?"  
  
"W-Whhhooo was sweeping earlier?"  
  
"That would be me, why?"  
  
"Dammit, Will!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was below decks! I had just gotten the stupid door to move the most I had all day. Then you went off and wwwhhhssshh," I made a motion with my hands, swinging from one side to the other, as if to demonstrate the act of the dust falling down, "You swept a whole tone of stupid dust in the crack. You made me sneeze and loose everything I'd finally gotten. You know I have allergies..."  
  
"Yes...However, I didn't know that you were trapped there. Though I do know why."  
  
"Why, then?" I said, quite curious as to what had trapped me there all day.  
  
Will shrugged and said simply, "When you've got a ship full of men, the ones that don't have much work at the moment stand where they will. You happened to be in one of the places most of them stand..."  
  
"Most of them? Only one of me could fit on that square of wood to block anyone from getting anywhere! And you know I'm smaller than practically all of them!"  
  
Will chuckled. "I mean, many men choose to stand there at times."  
  
"Oh." I said and started rocking back and forth from my heels to the balls of my feet and back again. "So..."  
  
"Do you wish to meet the captain?"  
  
I nodded, "Of course." At that precise moment of almost complete silence, my stomach growled. "Eheh...Well...maybe after I eat something.."  
  
Will nodded, noticing that the way she moved her head and hands as she spoke and the way she said what she had, how much resemblance she had to him. Shocking really, and quite odd to be completely true. "Follow me." And I did just that.  
  
~*~  
  
After I got some food in my stomach, and drink down my throat, I found Will standing just outside the room and nodded to him. Saying I was ready to meet the Captain. He smiled at me, though I wasn't sure why. "So..." I asked as we walked along. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Ah...Well, I figured you'd decide to go off last night and I decided I'd surprise you." He teased me.  
  
I was perfectly serious as I asked, "How'd you know?"  
  
Will looked at me, serious now as well, "The tears...the look in your eyes."  
  
"But what about Elizabeth?"  
  
There she goes again...Sounding like him... Will thought. "Ahh...Elizabeth,"  
  
"Someone call for me?" Elizabeth emerged from a room somewhere, I didn't quite see where exactly.  
  
"Oh, I see, it was an agreement...an arrangement, wasn't it?" I asked.  
  
"You could say that." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"But really, Will...why'd you come?"  
  
"I...I couldn't let you go off alone...I had to watch over you. Your like..." He paused, searching for the right words, finally deciding on, "The little sister I never had."  
  
I put a hand on my hip, "I am only a year younger than you, Will! I'm not that young!"  
  
Will chuckled and Elizabeth giggled, both from the young one's innocence...or ignorance, they weren't sure which it was. "You're still younger than me, are you not, Bri?"  
  
I pointed at him with a look of "I told you so" on my face. He grinned at that, "Did I say Bri?" I nodded. "Well, sorry about that, what I meant to say was Briana." He smirked at the look on my face.  
  
"Fine by me, William." I said, knowing he hated being called William.  
  
"Here you are." He said, stopping just before a door marked "Captain Jack Sparrow". I sighed and glanced at him, "Not coming with?" I asked, just before adding, "Dear brother?"  
  
Will smiled slightly, "No...I'll be here," He pointed to where he and Elizabeth stood. "But I'm going to let you meet him...on your own." I shrugged and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who's there?" Came the slurred question.  
  
Two simple words...yet they come so slurred... I thought before speaking, "Briana. I...Well, if you allow me entrance, I'll explain."  
  
"Fine, fine, do as you will."  
  
I frowned but shrugged and opened the door. I entered the room and closed the door behind me, Will giving me one last look: A simple raise and fall of the eyebrows. Before the door was closed completely, I quickly stuck my tongue out at him. I turned around and leaned against the door. "Um, Mister Captain Sparrow, sir..."  
  
"Call me Captain Jack Sparrow...or Captain Sparrow, Captain Jack...I don't give a damn, just include a Captain in there and pick a seat, luv." He sounded more drunk now than he had mere seconds ago.  
  
I looked around the room seeing only one other chair in the entire room and a small cot-like bed, though it was a bit bigger than a cot, more like a twin-sized cot or something. "Well, as there's only the bed, the floor, or the only other chair in the entire room, I'll go ahead take to the chair." I said, moving the chair from it's current position in the corner, to in front of where Jack sat.  
  
"Now, what's the need, luv? No...wait, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Briana Nichole Caprietto and--"  
  
Jack sat up a bit straighter and seemed to already be a bit more sober. "Caprietto?"  
  
"Um...yes...Captain Sparrow, um...why?"  
  
"Just checking." He said lazily, sitting back just as lazily in the chair.  
  
"Anyway, if you don't mind, um...I-I'd rather be referred to as Alexia...a- anyway, I...I'm kind of a stow away but..Iii hope you don't mind." With her last five words, her accent sounded much more like Jack's.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I was confused. "Um...Why what, Captain?"  
  
"Why'd ye stow away...and my ship of all of 'em there?"  
  
"Well...Yours because of...well, I mean...it's the Black Pearl....it's legendary..." I paused and decided to try and boost his ego a bit, "And...I mean, come on, it was...by far, the best of all to stow away on." I wasn't truly lying to him, there was only one other that I'd considered, but the Pearl stood out to me the most.  
  
My ego-boosting comment seemed to do it's job. He straightened a little bit, "Well...tha' explains why you chose the Pearl...makes perfect sense...but why'd ye stow away in the first place?"  
  
I hesitated and shifted before answering this question. "Well...to be honest...the only relative that I know that I've got still alive...I hate her...stupid Aunt Cecillia..." I muttered the last bit to myself but I think he heard too. "Well, obviously, I had to get away from her. Part of me didn't want to leave though...that was because of Will..."  
  
"Turner?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes. I'd lived with him and Elizabeth for the few months that I didn't know of my aunt...I worked for him...ran errands mostly, delivered things...I did whatever he wished me to do, it wasn't like I had anything to back me up with if that job fell through. So...I decided to tell him, right? That didn't go like I'd planned. I thought that I'd just...ya know, tell him, turn, leave, and get on the ship of choice...went a lot differently." I paused, "Anyway...point is, I needed to get away from Port Royale. I don't know much about my parents, but I know they were both pirates...the sea just...called to me."  
  
"For bein' a pirate's daughter ye sure don't sound like one."  
  
"I wasn't raised by 'em. I was raised, mostly on my own, till I was fourteen, for a few months that was done by Will and 'Liz....then I found my bloody Aunt Cecillia...bleeding woman, always trying to force me into dresses...and they were strange, weird ones, you know, the fluffy, frilly, lacy things that scare girls like me. Sure, if the dress is low-cut and tight enough I'll wear it...Don't get me wrong, you'll never see me in a corset, I'm not saying cut-me-circulation-off tight...ya know?"  
  
"Do ye ever breathe, lass?"  
  
"Sometimes..." I smirked, "So...d'ya mind me stayin' 'ere and all?"  
  
Jack seemed to be mulling it all over in his mind. "Do ye drink rum?"  
  
I shrugged, "I'm really not sure...never had it."  
  
Jack looked absolutely shocked and quickly sat up and handed me the bottle that was in his hand, "Ye try it, say what ye will abou ' it, then I'll tell ya if you'll be stayin ' on the Pearl." He nodded a bit.  
  
I scratched the bridge my nose before taking the rum bottle. I looked at it for a moment, glanced up at Jack, who had a look that said "Go on." I shrugged and took a swig.  
  
"So? What'd ye think?"  
  
I frowned and tilted my head to the side. I did as I thought I should so I could give him an answer and took another swig. I thought for a moment and nodded, "Not bad."  
  
Jack grinned, "Alright, then. Ye'll be stayin ' on me ship, mate."  
  
"Mate? I'm not a friend, and...I'm no pirate, and far as I can say, not a member of the ship...am I?"  
  
Jack shook his head, "No, no you're not part of the ship, luv, but I'm the Cap'n and I'll call you whatever I bloody well want, savvy?"  
  
I nodded and stood, getting ready to leave. Just as I reached the door I gasped and turned on the ball of my foot, "Oh!"  
  
Jack paused in his rum drinking, bottle to his lips, watching me.  
  
"I almost forgot...where am I to stay?"  
  
He set the bottle down. "Right...Hmm..." He made one of the hand gestures that he made so often, "I'm thinkin' you'll 'ave to stay 'ere, luv."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, no extra space, less you wanna go below docks."  
  
I shook my head furiously, I wasn't stupid and I knew what that was like, there was no way I was going back down there. "No...no...here'll be fine." I smiled. This is gonna be hell. I thought as I slowly made my way over to the bed to lie down.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Ok...so, what do you think of the first chapter? Yes..I know...cliche, right? Oh well...When you think about it, anything that's been done more than once is pretty much a cliche, isn't it? So...wouldn't that mean EVERYTHING is cliche at some point and time? Something ta think about..I guess...lol Review! 


	2. A Few Meetings

A/N - Alright, so...the first chapter was a bit bland, right? Well...I decided to do a little something that my sis suggested, don't worry, it's not stupid, it's actually quite fun *grin* Anyway...guess I'll let you read...  
  
Disclaimer - Come on...do you need to sue anyone here? Don't we all know that no one here at ff.net owns any of this stuff? *sees her reader(s) nod* That's what I thought.  
  
Ch 2 - A Few Meetings  
  
Briana woke the next morning to the sun shining through the only window in the captain's room. She noticed that Jack wasn't there, already gone. For some reason that surprised her. She had yet to really want to get out of the bed but she had a start when the door suddenly burst open. This startled her into a sitting position, at least.  
  
"Good mornin' to ya!" The red headed girl with her strange black streaks in her hair said.  
  
"Hi..." Briana said cautiously.  
  
"You the Cap'n's new strumpet?"  
  
Briana's eyes widened and she jumped up, "No! Why would you even think such a thing?"  
  
"Well, you were...in the bed an' all, I just figured..." She gestured to the bed, "That you were."  
  
"If anyone in this room would be thought to be such, I think that'd have ta be you, lass." Briana said, looking at the girl's outrageous outfit: Her shirt was ripped, sleeves and the bottom half, so that it showed her stomach, and it was low-cut, and her pants she wore on her hips.  
  
"Hey! Just because I'm dressed like this don't mean I'm some whore!"  
  
"Well you sure fooled me."  
  
"Fooled Jack too, when 'e firs' saw me..." She laughed, "Tha' was interestin'"  
  
Briana stood there, looking at this girls outfit. She couldn't hardly believe someone could wear something so slutty yet, it had a certain appeal to it. She made a mental note to ask about it all later.  
  
"Yer probably wonderin' who the bloody fuckin' hell I am, eh?" The red-head spoke again.  
  
Briana nodded a bit.  
  
"Name's Melanie Zardou."  
  
"The name...it sounds French...but..."  
  
"I know, I don't look French an' all but..." She shrugged, "I dunno...guess the 'rents were...they left me on this damn ship...raised on it...weeelll....sorta." "If...you don't mind me askin', how old are ya?"  
  
"Me? I'm twenty-four. You?"  
  
"Twenty-five."  
  
"Righ' Alright, so...Cap'n told me to come in here and wake ya." She paused, "What's yer name?"  
  
"Briana Caprietto."  
  
"Righ' Well...I woke ye...I guess I talk to ye now..."  
  
"Well...Alright I guess..."  
  
"Where the hell'd ya come from?"  
  
"Port Royale. Could hardly stand it there, then I met Will an' Liz...then I found my bleeding aunt...stupid bitch..." She muttered the last bit to herself, "It was bad enough before I met that woman...then it got worse. I got fed up, and the sea called to me...I stowed away on a ship...well...it would have just been some random normal ship buuut nope, the Black Pearl was there, I had to be on this one..." She nodded, "Anyway, what's your story?"  
  
"Told ya...parents fucked, mum got pregnant, had me, left me on the ship...been here since. Except when Barbosa took over...He threw me overboard, thought he got far off enough from islands and whatnot that I'd drown. He was wrong."  
  
Briana was starting to like this girl. She was strange, that was a given, but she was fun, as far as Briana could tell.  
  
Will had been passing by and he stuck his head in, "You have a mouth like a sailor, Miss Zardou."  
  
"Thank ya, Will." The red head said before saluting.  
  
Will shook his head and chuckled, "I'll see you two in a bit."  
  
The two women looked at each other. "Why?" Melanie asked before he got out of ear-shot.  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
"Oh, that helped." Melanie said sarcastically.  
  
~*~  
  
The 'bit' that Will had been speaking of never came that day. Maybe he meant...something else? Briana and Melanie had been confused as hell on that but they were friends now, they'd been talking all day. Though now, it was time for sleep, and Briana was slightly dreading it. She didn't like being almost forced to sleep in the same room, nevermind it having to be the same bed as the lecherous Captain Jack Sparrow. It was very much unwanted, the way he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, even if he did say he was asleep at the time. Briana was no bird brain, she knew better. Just when the Captain came in, Briana had started changing. She let out a yelp when she heard the door open. Out of pure reflex, she had spun around to face him, "Captain!"  
  
"Don't mind me, luv, go on, get dressed." He grinned, "Or...not, we could just have some fun tonight, luv."  
  
Briana glared at him. "No."  
  
"Later, then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Next week?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Next month?"  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
"Next year, luv?"  
  
"Sorry, my schedule's full for the next ten years. Contact me after that and I might manage to get back to you."  
  
"So...three days from now, then, luv?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No." With that, Briana put her current shirt back on and went over to the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Briana would get to see just how much Melanie and Jack annoyed each other. Melanie had told her about different things that had happened between the two in the past, but Briana thought that it would be a lot better to witness, and she soon found out that it really was a lot more fun that way. Melanie was getting something from below decks, from the little place Briana had thought to be the perfect place to stowaway on. However, Melanie was being, well, Melanie and she didn't want to go down, get what she needed, and come back up, no, she was leaning down, thus, her rear was in the air. Jack was walking around the ship and was about to go past Melanie, though not before squeezing her ass. Melanie immediately swung up, stood up and turned around. Upon seeing that it was Jack that had just touched her ass, she slapped him.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"You just grabbed my ass!"  
  
"Alright...so I deserved that one..."  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
"Now that, I didn't deserve."  
  
"You deserve every slap I give you." *SLAP!*  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Yes." *SLAP!* "You do."  
  
Everyone was watching now, Will, Elizabeth, and Briana included.  
  
"Do you wish to be thrown overboard?"  
  
"You can't afford to loose me." *SLAP!*  
  
"Why's that? It's not as if there's anything that you specialize in."  
  
"That's because I do everything."  
  
"It's hardly ever right."  
  
*SLAP!* "That's not the point! I do whatever I'm told!"  
  
"No you don't."  
  
*SLAP!* "Shut up!"  
  
"I'll have you thrown overboard, young missy."  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
"You slap me again, I will personally throw you overboard."  
  
Melanie tapped him on the cheek with her finger and Jack gave her a look. "You can't do anything. That wasn't a slap. It was a tap!"  
  
Before Jack could do or say anything else, Will shouted, "Man overboard! Man overboard!"  
  
Jack whipped his head left, right, up, and down. "What? Where?"  
  
Will rolled his eyes, "Where do people usually reside when they are overboard, Jack?"  
  
"If you don't know that...I'm thinkin' we need ta rethink this whole...Captain thing...someone else needs ta be Captain, Captain." She paused and frowned, "Well that sounded weird."  
  
"Right. I know that..." Everyone stood there, watching him. "Well, what tha bloody 'ell are you waitin' for? Get 'im outta the water an' on tha ship!"  
  
It took a bit of work, but the crew managed to get the man onto the ship. When he was on the deck, Will frowned. He looked oddly familiar. Then it hit him, "Blaze?"  
  
The man, who looked to be about Will's age, sat up. After a few hacking- sounding coughs, he looked up. "Will Turner?"  
  
"You know each other? Good! Glad you could meet back up, now, I'll be seein' ya, must get back to work!" The red-head turned and walked off.  
  
Will helped Blaze to his feet. "Who the hell was she?"  
  
"Ahh, that's Melanie. She's a little..."  
  
"Eccentric? That the word you lookin' for, mate?" Jack suggested.  
  
"No, but it'll do."  
  
Blaze looked behind his old friend and saw Jack. "Pirates...Pirates...Pirates...Why?" He asked, looking skyward.  
  
"Because it's a great perfession?" Jack suggested.  
  
Blaze looked at Jack again, "Great profession, ya steal for a living, how is that 'great' pray tell?"  
  
"Can't quite explain it, mate, you should try it sometime."  
  
"I think I'll pass."  
  
At that moment, Melanie came about again. "No, really, it's not that bad...Un--less the Royal Navy catches you, but that hasn't happened in quite awhile." She grinned.  
  
"If you don't mind tellin, what the hell ship am I on now?" Blaze asked.  
  
"The Black Pearl." Jack and Melanie chorused, then glared at each other.  
  
"The Black Pearl?" He repeated, "Right...Sorry but I can't really believe that I'm on a legendary ship." He looked at Jack, "Le'mme guess. You're Jack Sparrow, right?"  
  
"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"He's a pirate, but he's not lying." Will said, walking over to Jack and showing Blaze the man's wrist with his brand of a "P" and the sparrow tatoo.  
  
Blaze's eyes widened. "You really are...then the ship..."  
  
Jack nod, "Yes, mi'boy, don't think I'd go 'round lyin bout me ship, did ya?"  
  
"Well...it's just hard to believe, you know?"  
  
"Guess it would be, don't know, don't care," Jack said in a tone that confirmed that he really didn't care. After a few moments of silence, Jack said, "Well, I'll be off." As he walked by her, he squeezed Briana's ass.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow!" She did the closest thing to full-naming the man that she could, "Get your ass back here! I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled, turning on the ball of her foot and running after him, straight into the room they shared.  
  
This left Will, Melanie, and Blaze alone. Melanie was rocking back and forth from her heel to the ball of her foot, her shoes making clopping-like noises as she did so. "Melanie, do you have to do that?" Will asked, getting annoyed of the sound.  
  
"What? I'm bored! I've done as I was told! I don't have anything else to do! I'm bored!"  
  
Blaze was looking around and suddenly his eyes caught Melanie's. They were strange, a deep purple, or that's what it seemed at the moment. It was a few moments later before he realized he'd been staring at her. He could feel a slight blush creep to his cheeks as he looked away. He hoped neither of the other two noticed, for that would be quite embarrassing.  
  
Melanie had seen Blaze staring but she thought nothing of it, she got it a lot due to her choice of dressing. "Wiiilll! Gimme sumthin' ta do! I'm bored!"  
  
"I very sorry to inform you of this, Miss Zardou, but there will be no giving you something to do from me, for I have nothing to give you to do."  
  
Melanie blinked, "Right. Couldn't you just have said, 'I don't know what you can do, go find something to occupy your tiny little mind with' or something to that effect?"  
  
"No, Miss Zardou."  
  
Melanie rolled her eyes, "Bloody hell! Call me Melanie, would you?"  
  
Will smiled and nodded, walking off to go do...whatever it was he was to do.  
  
Melanie sighed and looked at Blaze, "So...you know of anything I could do?"  
  
~*~  
  
Briana had hit Jack several times but he caught her left wrist, then her right, and currently he had her pinned against the wall, still holding her by her wrists. Briana had really thought that she was going to hate Jack but today, for some reason it seemed different. Maybe it was the way he was looking at her with those soft eyes that held so much pain. Or maybe it was because she was looking into his soft brown eyes that, at the moment, she felt like she could stare into them forever.  
  
Jack had pinned Briana to the wall, holding her in position by her wrists, which he held above her head. As he looked into her eyes, those beautiful bright blue pools that served as eyes, he had to resist the urge to kiss her. He hadn't known her very long but, Jack could tell that Briana wasn't that kind of girl and, for some reason, he didn't want to do to her as he did other women. With the others, well, he did just what any womanizer would do with a whore, or any other woman for that matter. But for some reason, he knew he wouldn't, couldn't do that to Briana. He shook his head slightly to try and push that thought away. That was such a stupid thought, that couldn't be it.  
  
Briana watched him, watched his eyes, watched his chest move up and down as he breathed, watched...she watched. Then suddenly something told her that this wasn't right. She couldn't be thinking like this, and...and watching him! For goodness sake's he's a pirate! A voice in her head screamed, but the voice seemed so distant that it didn't matter. Briana swallowed and slowly licked up her lips, "Mm...Uh...Jack..."  
  
"Yes, luv?" Jack asked, never taking his eyes off hers, he couldn't help it, it was like he was mesmerised.  
  
She licked her lips again. She really needed to stop that. He'd figure out that it was a nervous habit soon. "Um..I...No."  
  
Jack frowned, "What?"  
  
She started to move her wrists, "Can you...let go?"  
  
"Uh...Oh...right..." He did as she asked and she moved to the other side of the room. Jack kept facing the wall and closed his eyes. She's not like that, Sparrow, Of course that's what she meant....let me go...leave me alone...go away...that's what she always comes off as... He turned around just as she spoke.  
  
"Turn back around, please? And...don't look, alright?"  
  
Jack nodded silently and did as he was asked, agian. This was really getting quite ridiculous.  
  
"Alright...I'm done."  
  
When Jack turned to face her again, Briana was dressed in something that looked very familiar. She had on a low-cut white t-shirt, half of the bottom cut off, showing her stomach, sleeves cut off, and a pair of trousers that were resting on her hips. Was she trying to kill him? Ok, so he knew she wasn't exactly the killing type, but she was going to be making it a lot harder to resist the urges he had to kiss her, or the other urges that hadn't really been at any kind of peak, until now. These other urges including sweeping her off feet and...other things. However, he knew none of this would ever happen. No matter of her heritage, piracy wasn't the way she was raised and she probably despised him.  
  
"You like?" She asked, spinning around in a slowly circle with her arms stretched out. When she was facing him again she lowered her arms to her sides, smiling.  
  
Jack nodded and shrugged at the same time.  
  
"Oh, so that's a yea-actually-I-dunno-but-maybe-but-then-again...right?" She teased. "Anyway, I need ta go thank her for this...be back in a bit." With that, she left the room.  
  
Jack couldn't help but watch the way her hips swayed as she exited the room. "That's it. It's official. She's trying to kill me."  
  
~*~  
  
The next time Jack saw, or heard rather, Briana was well after one in the morning. She tried to open the door quietly but the damn thing creaked really loudly. "Damn door.." she whispered to herself. Then, without really realizing or meaning to do so, she giggled. She clapped a hand over her mouth. It wasn't that she meant to but what she and Melanie had been talking about was quite funny. She kept her giggles to herself as she slowly and quietly as she could, a board creaking here and there, over to the bed. She slipped in, under the cover. She usually didn't use much of it but tonight, it seemed to be exceptionally cold.  
  
Jack had awoken when the bed moved. He was staring into nothingness. He couldn't push the thoughts from earlier out of his mind. Such dumb thoughts, but they chose to stay in his head. It's not possible...it doesn't happen...it...can't happen. He closed his eyes. He knew that was a lie. It was happening, and there was nothing he could do about it, though he would try and repress it for as long as he could. He sighed as he opened his eyes. Within minutes, he was asleep again.  
  
Briana suddenly had a shiver down her back, followed by another one almost immediately. That was strange...that doesn't happen often. Then she realized that only one of them had to do with being cold. The other had to do with being touched...Jack had put a hand on her thigh. She fumed. "Get off of me, you lecher!" she practically yelled.  
  
Jack was awake again, "What?"  
  
"Get your hand off my thigh, you bloody nymphomaniac!"  
  
Jack removed his hand but looked confused, "Nympho-who's-it-what's-it?"  
  
"Nymphomaniac! It's a lecher, a pervert...you!"  
  
"I didn't even know! I was asleep!"  
  
"Right. And I'm the queen of all of the Spanish Main." Briana said sarcastically.  
  
"What's with the mood change all the sudden?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just a few hours ago we were..." He stopped immediately.  
  
"What? Just a few hours ago we were what, Jack? What were we?" She was standing up now.  
  
"I...I didn't mean...'we'...I meant..." He shook his head. "Nevermind."  
  
"No. I am not going to let you off like that, Jack--Don't even try and correct me into saying Captain--What did you mean?"  
  
Jack stayed silent.  
  
"What the hell did you mean, Jack? Tell me!"  
  
This went on for a bit and Jack proved to be a lot harder to get to talk than Briana thought, but an idea was forming in her head. She wasn't stupid, she'd seen the way he'd been looking at her earlier that day, and she knew that he'd resisted kissing her. She knew this only because for a moment, a very short moment, but a moment, he had leaned towards her as if to kiss her, but he backed off. At that time, she wouldn't have minded so much, but now...the idea was absolutely repulsive. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. "Alright. I'll give ya tha terms."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'm going to kiss you and if you don't remember where the bloody hell this ship is off to, you have to tell me what you meant. If you do remember, however, I'll let you off and go back to sleep."  
  
It was dark, so Briana didn't see, but Jack closed his eyes. This was going to be a bit odd in some way, but at least he would know what it was like to kiss the woman. "Fine." He said, eyes open again.  
  
Briana, who had gotten up and was standing in the middle of the room, slowly walked back over to the bed. She had to prepare herself for this. She really didn't want to do this. Half of her was screaming, "Yes! Finally! Took me long enough to find an excuse!" but another part of her was yelling, "I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing thiiiiis!" She sighed softly, almost inaudible. She had to do it, or she'd never know what he'd meant earlier. She was at the bed now. She leaned onto it, on her knees and trapped him against the wall. She inhaled a bit and kissed him.  
  
Jack couldn't believe this was real, but one thing ran through his mind, town names, trying to remember where they were headed: Aspenwood? No...Bedsvale? no, no, no...bad town to think of at the moment...Kyndrill? Bailey's Point? Falls? HeldenburCoran's Pass? Durom Falls? Gulding? Raven's Point? Sander's Reach? Sarithracal? Tarvan Springs? Zelchur? Oh bloody hell I don't think I know! Dammit! Now...what was it that I was going to say earlier? Shit...I don't remember...maybe she remembers something from earlier? Damn...if not, oh well...she'll have to deal with it, I guess..."  
  
Briana separated from him when she thought that he'd be senseless. "So? Where are we going?" She knew exactly where it was. We're going to Coran's Pass...  
  
Jack really wasn't sure but he decided to pick something that had crossed his mind randomly. There was only one place that I thought of with a 'C'...don't know why that matters but let's go with that. "Coran's Pass."  
  
Briana scowled and glared at him. "Damn..." She glared deeper, "Fine. I'm going to bed then!" With that, she lay down, completely mad but she son went to sleep because she was quite tired, to be completely honest.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning when Briana woke up, she was still throughly mad at Jack for last night. She wasn't sure how one man could make her want to kiss him one minute and suddenly make her want to kill him the next. Briana woke up before Jack today, and for some reason this struck her as a bit odd. Perhaps that was merely because she just wasn't used to this happening, or maybe she was just still trying to get used to sleeping in the same bed with a man that she hated. It took Briana a few minutes to figure out that Jack had his arm around her waist. She was truly ready to scream, and to be quite honest, Briana wasn't so sure that she wouldn't do just that. She turned her face into the pillow and screamed as loud as she could. She looked back to the side like she was before, "There...a little better." She turned best she could to face him. "Jack....our resident lecher...I have a little...request to make." She heard Jack mumble something or other but didn't understand it, though it sounded a lot like, "I knew you'd come around, luv." Briana glared at him and, either he just decided to wake up at that particular moment, or he sensed her glaring, nevertheless, either way, he was awake now.  
  
"'Ello, luv."  
  
Briana sighed. "Get off of me."  
  
"Not on you, luv."  
  
"Get your arm away from my waist."  
  
"Come on, luv! Fall for the--"  
  
Briana did it herself. She took his arm, removed it from her waist and got up. "Jack Sparrow...I always thought one of the things you were known for was your charm. Well, what I've seen the past three days has been everything but charm. How is it that someone like you, could get such a reputation for having...charm?"  
  
Jack shrugged, "Who knows, but it's great, isn't it? And, come on, luv, be honest: Ya can't say I don't have any charm at all, can you?"  
  
"Wanna try me?" Briana asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Ya know what might be fun?"  
  
"No, Jack, because I'm quite sure our definitions of 'fun' are completely different."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and stood up. "Now, what I think we should do is dock somewhere and get ya...." He made a motion with his hand, "Drunk."  
  
Briana's eyes flashed, "I don't think so. Is there any point to stopping somewhere just to get me drunk? You're headed to Coran's Pass, are you not?"  
  
"Well, yes, that is where we'll be eventually..." He shrugged, "What's a stop to get more rum? Everyone would be happy!"  
  
Briana rolled her eyes and turned, leaving the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Melanie had been awake for awhile but, being lazy and all, she never did get up. She glanced out the window. Was fairly late, probably nine or ten she figured. She sighed as she thought about actually having to get up. She liked sleeping, it was nice, but getting up was always a pain. She rolled her eyes, she knew she actually had to get up now. But do I want to get up? That's what really matters, right? ...No....what really matters is not pissing the Cap'n off enough to actually throw me overboard, or at least leave me behind next stop we make. ...Where'll the next stop be? When? Hope it's soon...we're runnin' low on rum... Now that I think about it...we'll prob'ly be stoppin' soon...Jack won't go without rum... She nodded and decided to go inform the insane captain that they were runnin' quite low on the rum. She threw the blanket she had back and sat up. She eventually got to a standing position, dressed in her usual clothing and headed off. When she opened her door, Blaze was walking by. That was his name, wasn't it? "Mornin'...Blaze, right?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, Blaze...that's right..What are you off to?"  
  
"To inform the captain that we're runnin low on rum. This'll mean a stop here soon...and a drunk captain..."  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"See ya 'round..." Melanie said, running off. She soon arrived to the room, just in time to see Briana coming out of the room and she looked quite angry. "Lover's quarrel?" Melanie teased and receive a death glare from the woman. Melanie put her hands up in defense, "Sorry, Bri...just a joke..." With that, she opened the door and immediately started, "Captain, sir...I'd thought I'd inform you that we're startin' ta run low on rum."  
  
"Well...looks like I might get to see her drunk after all..."  
  
Melanie had a look of confusion on her face, "Sir...ya've seen me drunk.."  
  
Jack gave her a look, "Ahh, yes, I remember that...that was quite interesting..." He smirked.  
  
"That was not interesting, that was...creepy!"  
  
"I thought it was quite fun, myself."  
  
"You being that pissed off your ass was really quite scary. To be honest, Cap'n, I didn't like seeing you like that...."  
  
~*~  
  
Briana decided that she would stay clear of Jack for as long as humanly possible. She thought that she may truly kill him if she saw him, nevermind spoke to him. She had to stay clear of him but she was getting bored and was quite unsure of what to do. She found Elizabeth and decided that she'd talk to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Melanie was trying to figure out what to do. She was getting tired of just standing around doing nothing. The captain had yet to tell her to do something. This was actually pretty surprising because usually everyone was doing something, but not today. She was standing around doing nothing, being bored out of her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Not much to say on this one...though I have ta ask: Do ya like Melanie? Cause that's my sister's character. lol! Review! 


	3. Of Drunk Pirates and Other Liaisons

A/N - You like the last one? Weeeellll...I thoght what Mel said was pretty damn funny! "Sir...ya've seen me drunk..."lol! Anyhow...let's seeee.....oh!  
  
Ok, about the previous (and probably future as well) chapters: Ok, I don't know that people would have said "ass" in that time era but...it's fan fiction, right? I can add some shit...  
  
...yeah, I read the "Slapping Scene" to a friend of mine and she was like, "*insert my name*(kind of a sing-song voice lol)," and I was like, "What?" "Think of the time period." "Yeeeeaaaaahhhh...." a bit of silence, me again "What?" "*insert my name*Melanie would say 'ass'." so...that's how that last bit came about lol  
  
Disclaimer - Come on, can't you people get it? I. Don't. Own. PotC. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 3 - Of Drunk Pirates and Other Liaisons  
  
Blaze was trying to get used to this ship. It was different than the last one. Right now he was standing on the starboard side of the ship, looking out on the ocean. He was trying to figure things out. There were several things to figure out: Who his parents were, why they had left him if they were still alive, if they weren't, how had they died? And the thing that bugged him the most: Why is it that I seemed to get picked up by pirates all the time? They never seem to have any use for me...they throw me overboard a few days after. It just doesn't make sense. He jumped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I stand here with ya?" The woman's voice came.  
  
"No, 'course not..." Blaze said, smiling a little at Melanie.  
  
"Whatcha doin?"  
  
"Nothin...trying to sort things out..."  
  
"What kina things?"  
  
"Just...different things..." Blaze said, not really wanting to talk about any of it.  
  
"C'mon...ye can talk to me...I won't be tellin' no one nothin'..." She smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Got a question for ya."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Do you know if Captain Sparrow has plans of droppin me off in tha ocean or at some random town?"  
  
Melanie looked bewildered. Why would Blaze think that Jack would do somethin like that? "What? No...why?"  
  
"Well..." He shook his head, "It's nothin..."  
  
Melanie shrugged it off just before Jack yelled something about coming to a port soon.  
  
~*~  
  
To be honest, Melanie was glad that they got to the port at night because this meant that, had she wanted to, she could stay on the ship and have the entire thing to herself. However, any that knew the young woman, knew she would never do this. Melanie was the kind of woman to go out with the guys and get drunk if she wanted to. There weren't many women like her, a few, but very few. Most of them did as they were told, married who their father's picked for them, and barely spoke for themselves. Melanie was right the opposite: The only one she half-listened to was Jack, she didn't plan on marrying anyone any time soon and her father wouldn't be pickin him out because he was dead, and...Melanie spoke her mind when she felt it needed to be done, which was quite a lot of the time.  
  
~*~  
  
Briana was standing in the room that she shared with Jack, arms crossed over her chest. He was trying to get her to leave the ship and go out with the rest of the crew...and get pissed off their asses. "Make me."  
  
"Do ye really want that, luv?"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Alrigh', you said it, not me." With that, Jack walked over to her and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Ready then?" He asked, "I think so." He answered himself in a falsetto voice that Briana figured was supposed to be her.  
  
"Put me down. I can walk for myself."  
  
"Now, if I put ye down, ye won't be runnin from me, will ye?"  
  
"No. I'll come....I'll follow..." She rolled her eyes when she felt him grab her ass as he put her down. "Bloody...despicable...vile..." She muttered random words that she seemed to think described the man she was walking next to at the moment. "Lecherous, perverted, nymphomaniac..."  
  
~*~  
  
It wasn't long and the two had already reached a nice little, conveniently placed bar. As Briana looked up at the name of it, The Eagle's Feather, she knew that they were in Kragspire, for that was where this bar resided. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she had agreed to even come in the bar with him. Someone would most definitely think her to be his "whore of the moment". She knew she'd agreed to come in but just before they entered the bar, Jack stopped her. "What now, Jack?"  
  
"Drink sum rum, luv."  
  
"If you can refrain from calling me 'luv' for...an hour....I'll drink...some. But not until that hour is up."  
  
"Fine, deal."  
  
Briana grinned. She knew this would never happen. Almost every time he spoke to her, he called her luv. It got quite annoying really, and a bit creepy. Melanie had been in front of the pair and she started walking backwards. "Come on! Join the fun, Bria--" Before she could finish her friends name, she ran into someone, falling down. She laughed, "Bri! Come on!" She gestured for Briana to come here as she stood.  
  
Briana shook her head and walked over to Melanie, "Guess what?"  
  
"WHAT?" Melanie yelled.  
  
"I said, GUESS WHAT!"  
  
"OH! WHAT?"  
  
"I'VE MADE A DEAL WITH JACK!"  
  
"WHAT KINA DEAL? IS IT A DRINKIN' DEAL?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"WHA'S THA DEAL, BRI?"  
  
"IF HE DOESN'T CALL ME 'LUV' FOR THE NEXT HOUR, I DRINK SOME RUM!"  
  
"SOUNDS GREAT! I REMEBER THIS ONE TIME--" Before the red-head continued, someone grabbed her arm, "Come on, mis'y...les 'ave sam fun!"  
  
"Alright! Fun sounds--" When Melanie turned around, she saw a man that was at least twice her age. She resisted the urge to scream and decided to play a game of "whore steals the money from the star-struck man", even though she wasn't a whore. Melanie always did this when she came to a bar. She dressed most like a whore she could, which simply meant wearing what she would usually wear, and she would go to some guy, or sometimes they would come to her, and she would act like a streetwalker. She'd give her terms, which were, "Give me the money...then you get your fun..." She would take the money, spin the guy around a few times and shove him towards a real tramp, unless the woman was like her, but nevertheless, the guy didn't get their fun from Melanie Zardou.  
  
~*~  
  
The hour went by much too quickly for Briana. She had expected it to last much longer. She knew that the hour was up for three reasons. One: She had been watching the clock that was behind the bartender. Two: Jack approached her. and Three: She had been watching the clock that was behind the bartender and Jack approached her. She sighed and turned slightly to face him. "Jack..."  
  
"Bri...Ho'rs up...righ?"  
  
Briana nodded regretfully.  
  
"We need a bottle o' rum!" He yelled over the noise of the bar to the bartender, who nodded and slammed a bottle between the two.  
  
"I'm not sure that counted..." Briana said, wanting to stall the drinking for as long as possible. "You never even talked to me."  
  
"You said ta no' call you, luv fer an ho'r...never heard anythin bout talkin to ya..."  
  
"Well...you've yet to confuse words around...you must not be too drunk." Briana rolled her eyes and took the bottle of rum, popping the cork off and taking a swing. After a moment, she set it down. "There. Drank some rum. You fulfilled your end of the deal, and I mine. All better, right?"  
  
"Na, no, no...You...drink the bottle...then better be everythin will..." He frowned. That had come out wrong.  
  
"Maybe I spoke too soon..." She muttered to herself. "Then everything will be better, what you lookin' for? And no...I'm not drinking that entire bottle of rum, I don't care how good it tastes!"  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later, Briana and Melanie were both seriously pissed and somehow met up with each other. "BreeEeee?"  
  
"Meeeel!  
  
"Yeah!" They chorused and laughed.  
  
"Drunk...you?"  
  
The red headed woman nodded, "Get back the ship to the money, gotta!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Get back the ship to to money! I gotta!" The red head repeated.  
  
"Ooooohhhh! Ok! back come you?"  
  
She nodded as she left, leaving Briana alone, though not for long. The port wasn't far from the bar and Melanie was back in what seemed like three seconds to both of the women in their current states.  
  
"Fast! Wheee!" Melanie ran back and forth a bit of a short distance. "Jack..whatchye think o' 'im?"  
  
Briana made a motion with her hand, "Coo-Coo! Insane! Woo-Woo!" She whistled for effect.  
  
Melanie laughed, "Like but him, ye do?"  
  
To any sober person, that would hardly make sense but Briana seemed to understand perfectly. "Yeah..."  
  
"With him...sleep?"  
  
"Already...room...we...um...share!" She shouted the last word and the two women laughed at that for a bit.  
  
After her laughter had died down a bit, Melanie said, "Naw...means I...I mean...um...sleep with him...with sleep him..." She actually managed to make one fragment of a sentence come out in the proper order, then thought better of it and "corrected" herself.  
  
"Maybe...dunno..."  
  
"Him...with...go!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Melanie pointed behind Briana.  
  
"Behind me, he's isn't he?" Melanie nodded and Briana looked up, waving a little. "Jack!" She practically screamed in a high-pitched voice, that sounded quite odd, though no one seemed to notice how strange it was at the moment.  
  
Jack nodded then made a "follow me" motion, which Briana did, right back to their shared room on the ship.  
  
~*~  
  
Melanie had gone back to the ship and was running around until she ran into someone. That someone just happened to be Will Turner. "Wiiiiillll!"  
  
Will took the younger woman by the shoulders to hold her steady, "Miss Zardou?" Melanie nodded furiously. "Your drunk, aren't you?" Melanie threw her hands up in an "I don't know" fashion but nodded again. "Elizabeth..." Will muttered, "You didn't take Elizabeth with you, did you?"  
  
"We did!"  
  
"She didn't drink anything did she?"  
  
"'Course she did! Tha's wha' ye do in a bar, Turner!" Melanie shocked herself with that bit of dialogue, what with it coming out normally and all.  
  
"Blaze...watch her and make sure she doesn't throw herself over the ship...I have to go find my wife..." With that, even without an answer from his friend, Will ran off.  
  
Blaze blinked, a little shocked that Will hadn't even waited for an answer, but he completely understood, what with his wife being drunk and him not knowing till mere moments ago and all. "I wanna go somewhere!" Melanie shouted in the silence that had devolped after Will left.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'll go...you follow!" She grinned and ran off. Blaze followed her...right back into the bar. She got two rums and handed one to Blaze. "Drink up me 'earties yo ho!" She declared, running back to the ship.  
  
Blaze set the bottle of rum down and ran after the, in his opinion, stunningly ravishing, though a bit crazy, woman. He caught her just as she boarded the ship, taking her by the shoulders, "Melanie..."  
  
Melanie tilted her head to the side and the unspoken question was in her eyes. "What?" Ok, so the question wasn't unspoken but...close enough, it was only one word, right?  
  
He took one of his hands from her shoulder and took the rum bottle. "You don't need any more rum..."  
  
"But...I want it."  
  
"We'll..." He tried to think of something that might convince her, "Save it for later..." He hoped that would work.  
  
Melanie thought about it for a moment then nodded, "Ok!" she willingly shoved the rum bottle towards him and started spinning in circles, arms spread out like an airplane, or...since they have yet to exist, maybe we could say like a windmill. She started yelling out, "We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs! Drink up me 'earties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" After a few minutes of this, Melanie stopped, facing Blaze, and waved, "Bye....nite..." And with that, she passed out.  
  
Blaze had moved to try and catch her but he hadn't gotten to her in time, the fall was faster than he was and she hit her head on the wooden deck. "Ooohhh...that'll hurt when she wakes up..." He muttered to himself as he picked her up, bridal-style, and carried her off to her room.  
  
~*~ Briana's P.O.V.  
  
Jack had me pinned against the wall again, with my wrists above my head. The current situation was much like the last one: We were staring into each other's eyes, though this time...it was simply the cause of being drunk, or perhaps...it wasn't. I swallowed and licked my lips. I made a mental note to come up with a new nervous habit. "Jack..." I whispered as I kept staring into his eyes in the moonlight that was the light in the room.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I...I don't think that I..." I paused when I saw the pain in his eyes. I could tell, from the look in his eyes and the look on his face, that things similar to this had happened in the past and these things had scarred him, even if he wouldn't ever admit it. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Uh..." Jack frowned, "I guess..." I could see that wasn't what he had been expecting, not what usually happened, it wasn't something he was used to.  
  
I slowly made my way to sit on the bed on the darker side of the room. Jack followed me after a few moments. When he sat down, I almost immediately scooted over, putting some space between us. I glanced up at him to see the pain becoming more and more etched in his face. I looked down, I couldn't look at him with his eyes holding what they held, it was too hard, it hurt too much. I licked my lips again.  
  
"Briana...Are ya alrigh'?" He asked, actually managing to sound concerned.  
  
I glanced back up at him, and for what seemed to be the thirty-eighth time, licked my lips. "I...I'm fine...just a little..." I seemed to try and search for the correct words.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
Damn...he knows about that bleeding habit, doesn't he? "Yeah...how'd you know?"  
  
He shrugged as an answer.  
  
"Right...um...Jack, I..." That's when I looked into his eyes again, those soft brown eyes that held the pain of so many years, and the loss of a very few loves, since most of those 'loves' tended to be strumpets. The soft brown eyes that I can't get enough of. The same brown eyes that make me forget what I'm saying when I look at them. The same brown eyes I had been gazing at a few days ago. Those brown eyes were the ones that made me feel like I'd never speak again, or at least not for as long as I looked into them. I swallowed, "I...I...um..." I bit my lower lip. "Uh...a-I..." I looked away. I didn't want to look away, but to regain my thoughts, I'd have to. I closed my eyes, took a breath, released it slowly, and opened my eyes. I was still chewing my lower lip, which I noticed just as he decided to speak.  
  
"Briana...are ya sure yer alrigh'?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, really Jack...I'm fine. I just...I..I just can't...sort anything out lately."  
  
"What do ye mean?"  
  
"I...I....I mean..." I closed my eyes tightly. Before speaking again, I opened them, only to find him looking at me, waiting for an answer. "I...I can't....I don't...I don't know what I feel...it's...stupid...and crazy, and strange, and...I don't understand it! It doesn't make sense!"  
  
Jack frowned, "What are ya talkin abou'?"  
  
"I...you...I-I-Iiii mean..." I sighed and closed my eyes, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them and trying to convince myself that if I believed it enough, I'd be able to just disappear. I sucked my bottom lip in and started chewing on it, more or less in an attempt to make myself not talk anymore.  
  
"What?" I could tell that he was confused, without even opening my eyes to see the throughly confirming look he wore at the moment.  
  
"Nu-" Was the only sound I managed at first. "Nu-Nothing..." I hoped he would believe me, even though I knew he wouldn't.  
  
"Bri..." he whispered.  
  
"...ana." I finished for him in a whisper as well. I glanced at him and elaborated, "My name...is Briana."  
  
"Alrigh', Briana," He paused, "What's wrong?"  
  
I shook my head furiously, opened my eyes, let my legs fall lose and stood up. "Nothing." I looked at him, "Nothing..." I repeated, only this time it was softer, less harsh. I figured this was probably because I had caught glance of those stupid, evil, gorgeous, beautiful brown eyes again. They seemed to just make a girl melt, or this girl anyway. I couldn't stay mad at him as long as I looked into his eyes...thus making me tear my own eyes away. "I-I wanna go ta bed..." I practically stage-whispered.  
  
Jack nodded in a slightly confused, but almost understanding way. "I have the feeling I'm gonna have a killer headache tomorrow..." He muttered as he stood up and lay his had down.  
  
I smiled a little and couldn't help but lick my lips as I watched him remove his shirt, though it was more of a wanting gesture rather than a nervous one this time. I quickly tore my eyes away so he wouldn't know I was staring. I closed my eyes, sighed, and opened them again. "Can you..." I made a spinning motions with my hands, "Turn 'round...so I can get dressed?" When he nodded and did so I picked up the nightclothes that had been carelessly thrown on the floor earlier in the day and changed into them. They were so much comfortable than the normal clothing she wore. A simple loose-fitting pair of pants that sit on her hips, and a loose t- shirt. "You can turn around now." I said softly, making my way back to the bed again. I sat on the edge for a moment before lying down. I followed the attractive man with my eyes until he came to the other side of the bed and I could no longer do so. I sighed softly and closed my eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N - Well...the chapter title definately fit what the chapter entailed, right? Ok...anyway...did you like the drunkenness of people in this chapter? lol! Review! 


	4. Bad Dreams and Thoughts

A/N - Wow...I think that I actually may not have anything to say here. lol!  
  
Disclaimer - See chapers 1-3 (i like Ch 1's disclaimer best....)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 4 - Bad Dreams and Thoughts  
  
A young girl was on a ship with a pair of adults, the three standing there together. The father, who had long, brown hair and brown eyes, the child, who had her mother's black hair and her own blue eyes, no one knew where she got them, then the mother with her long black hair and dark eyes. They were a family, those three. The two adults were pirates and hoped their daughter would take the same path. She took the fit, she looked the part, and she had the blood of two pirates running through her veins, it was quite possible. Though they wouldn't know. As the three stood there, in almost complete peace and harmony, suddenly the ship they were on was fired at. This shook everything up. The father, who was seemingly the captain, started barking orders, but the young girl didn't hear them, she was too scared, for she was only about six or seven years of age. When another cannon flew threw the air and landed, she screamed. The only thing the girl had ever heard from all the shouting was her mother telling her to try and get somewhere safe, the safest place she could find. As the young lass ran around the ship, diving and weaving through the crew, she saw the other ship. It was beautiful, had it not been attacking them. She caught sight of the sails and gasped. It was that legendary ship she always heard about, what was it called? She screamed again when another cannon was fired, though it was from them, she didn't know the difference. She noticed that the ships were close enough now that people from either ship were crowding onto the others ship to get to their enemy. She turned around when she heard a woman cry out. There weren't many women on the ship, only her mother and a few other scarce ones. That's when she saw it. She saw her mother get stabbed by some random man from the other ship. That stupid black-sailed ship. That was it! The Black Pearl, that was the name of the ship her parents talked so much about. They had always talked about wanting to be part of the crew of that ship. She never understood why until a month or so ago when they told her about all the legends of the ship. Well, all the ones they could remember, they had told her that there were so many of them, no one could remember all of the legends. She felt the hot tears stinging her eyes. When she heard another cry that sounded too much like her father, she turned towards it. Just as she did, she saw the man fall to the floor of the ship. It was him, her father. It wasn't right. This must have been a dream, her parents wouldn't die like this! They would die honorable deaths! Not lousy ones by that of a crew member of the infamous Black Pearl! Or was that honorable? The girl didn't know, she just knew that she wouldn't know what to do for the rest of her life without her parents. She couldn't even believe they were dead. It was awhile later, but after the battle between the ships had died down, one of the crew men that the young girl knew fairly well, Mr. Kendall was his name, came over to her. "Lass...are you alright?" she nodded. "I'm sorry, luv, but yer mum and dad...luv...they..." She nodded, "I know..." She squeaked and let the tears pour down her cheeks. Mr. Kendall took her in a hug.  
  
A girl of about thirteen or fourteen was at the head of the ship, looking out to see how far they were from Port Royale. She could see it now. She grinned. Finally, they would take to the port and she could look around a new place.  
  
The same fourteen year old girl was hiding in an alley now. She didn't wanna go back to the ship, she was going to stay here. She didn't know who with, as she didn't know any of her aunts, uncles or grandparents, but she wasn't going back on the ship and she'd probably be able to find someone to stay with.  
  
Now the girl was knocking on the door of a blacksmith shop in Port Royale. However, before this goes any further...  
  
It had to be about three or four in the morning, we'd gotten back to the ship at about two or so, talked for that bit and went to bed...not that much time could have passed. Another clue to the time was the fact that the moonlight was still pouring in through the window, though I didn't see this. I wasn't facing that part of the room, I was facing towards the wall, or, Jack rather, when I awoke. I knew why I'd woken up, it was that dream again. I rarely ever got to the point where Will Turner would answer the door and see the small, young girl and ask her to come in or anything after that. It's always when I knock on the door to the blacksmith shop that I awaken. That didn't matter, nothing from when I was fourteen in that dream mattered, it was when I was six. I tried to hold back the tears, but it didn't work, they spilled and I couldn't help the sobbing that accompanied them. I hadn't intended for it to happen but Jack awoke. Shit. I thought, I don't need him seeing me like this...all...weepy and everything... I continued sobbing, as if I didn't know he was awake, I didn't really care that much, the thought just crossed my mind.  
  
"Briana?"  
  
I had been crying into the pillow when he asked this. I turned my head slightly and sniffed a few tears back, "J-Jack?"  
  
"Wha's wrong?"  
  
As I looked up at him, a bit sideways what with my head still on the pillow and all, I shook my head as if to say , "Nothing.." I managed to whisper before more sobbing took over.  
  
"Briana, luv..." He said my name again, leaning on one arm, "Wha's wrong?"  
  
I sat up, much in the way Jack was at the moment, "It's not f-fair. No one...sh-should have to go through th-that. Especially...not a s-six year old..." I took in a quick breath.  
  
"Wha? C'mon, luv, you need to be a bit more specific..."  
  
"What's it to you anyway?" I asked sharply, a sudden change my mood.  
  
As he spoke, I saw that hurt look in his eyes, "I...I just..." For once, Captain Jack Sparrow seemed to be at a loss for words. Why is it about you seems to take such a toll on me? I've never been like this with any woman...Briana Nichole Caprietto....you are one of a kind...one...of...a...kind. He sighed, "I just...I can't stand ta watch ya cry, luv." He said as he brushed the tear from my right cheek with his thumb.  
  
I couldn't help it, I was too broken down to prevent it. I shivered at his touch. It wasn't like I couldn't blame it on being cold, which I was, and I decided to take notice of now. I shivered again and lay back down, just to be under the blanket again, though I still propped myself up on my elbow, my hand against my head. "But..." I swallowed. "Why--er...why not?"  
  
He shook his head, "To tell you the truth, Ana...I dont' know. I don't understand it. None of the past few days have made much sense to me. I don't know about you but I'm damn confused on what...I want..." He paused for a moment, making his hands move in a circular motion, one hand over the other and back again. "I..." He touched the middle of his forehead with his left hand and lowered it almost immediately, as if fire had burned him. "Ya know, for once, I don't know wha' the bloody hell I'm tryin' ta say. And ya know wha' else?"  
  
I shook my head, "What?" My voice came out a little strained and hoarse from the crying, though I knew I hadn't lost my voice in the least.  
  
He smiled that mischievous, charming, adorable, alluring, captivating, devilish, playful, naughty smile that was obviously well practiced, that made my knees weak, even though I wasn't standing. That smile melted my heart, melted my into a puddle of Briana that could be molded into whatever he wished, even though I had the feeling that he wouldn't do anything with that Briana puddle for some reason. "I think..." He started off a little louder than I'd expected but he dropped his voice to a mere octave above a whisper, "It's your fault."  
  
"My fault?" I asked playfully, smiling a little bit, though I was a bit confused.  
  
"Yes. It's you. Your fault...and...yes...your fault..." He said, for a huge lack of words at the moment, "And...the fact that it's about four in the morning, I was drunk off my ass two hours ago...and....your fault.." He said again.  
  
I grinned. He seemed to be able to do that, melt me into a puddle of myself, yet still make me grin, almost like an idiot.  
  
"Ana?" He whispered. Jack was the only one to ever call me that. If someone wanted to shorten my name, they called me 'Bri', well, it sounded more like 'Bree' than anything, since that is how the first part of my name is pronounced. "What was wrong earlier?"  
  
My grin faded into a frown, "What?" I was almost confused by what he meant.  
  
"When you woke up...crying..."  
  
"Oh." I said simply, turning away from him as I felt more of those hot tears that I thought I had managed to subside for awhile come back. "It was...just...Just a bad dream, that's all..."  
  
"No...I don't think so. Ya said something about no one needin' ta go through somethin'...." He hesitated before pursuing more. I could tell he knew that the subject and the contents of that dream upset me, and for some reason, I had the feeling that he was being considerate of my feelings. "What was it that ye were talkin' 'bout then?"  
  
I twisted my hands around one another a few times before stopping and looking up at him, complete sadness in my eyes, and concern etched in his face. "I...It was a dream I've had since I was about six...it's not too bad anymore...but sometimes..." I shook my head, "Sometimes...when it comes back...It's really bad."  
  
"What is about, luv?"  
  
"Parents death. That happened when I was about six...And there's a bit that jumps to when I was fourteen and I first entered Port Royale. Jumps to me hiding in an alley, hidin' from the crew an' all, then to me knocking on the blacksmith shop Will worked at...then it stops...and I wake up before I get any farther...happens like that all the time."  
  
"Ana..." He reached out and touched my shoulder, "I didn't know you'd lost them when you were so young..."  
  
I shivered again and knew I was blushing. I could feel the hotness coming to my cheeks. I was starting to curse the moonlight for pouring in towards us now, though I wasn't sure when I noticed that it was like that. I knew he could see the color on my cheeks.  
  
Jack smiled, though this was a simple smile, it still made me melt, just not completely into a nice little puddle of Briana, almost, but not quite.  
  
I shivered again. Damn it's cold...Why's it so damn cold all tha sudden? I thought. I tried to pull the blanket closer to me without taking any from Jack. He must have noticed that I was getting cold because he gave me a bit more of the blanket, which I gratefully wrapped around me, "Thanks..." I whispered, just before yawning. "Mmm...tired..."  
  
"I know what ya mean, luv..."  
  
He seemed to call me by that name all the time. Sometimes I wondered if he meant it more in a 'I love you' type way, but those thoughts were always diminished with a quick little Oh come on! This is Jack Sparrow we're talking about! Why would he love you? from the annoying belittling voice in my head. I turned on my right side, while I could tell that he stayed on his right as he was as he lay down. Just as I started to fall asleep, I whispered, "Jack?" Nothing, "Jack?" no answer, "Jack?" Still nothing. Just as I got back to the point of falling asleep, the last thing I remember was feeling an arm snaking its way around my waist and pulling me closer and the feeling of my back to his bare chest. I may have been on the very verge of sleeping, but I still knew what was going on. It wasn't quite being asleep, but I wasn't exactly completely conscious either. Truly, the last thing I remember was liking the feeling of his arm around my waist and being so close to him. I wasn't sure about it, but for some reason, I thought I would be berating myself for that one tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Will had found Elizabeth and found very quickly that she was a light weight. She had yet to finish off her second bottle of rum and she was already seriosuly pissed. Although she was amusing at the moment, Will really had to get her back to the ship. He took her shoulders to guide her. "Come on, luv..."  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
"Yes...We're going back to the ship."  
  
"Ship? Ship? What ship?"  
  
"The Black Pearl."  
  
"Oooohhh! I've heard of that one! I always wanted to see it..."  
  
"Yes...you'll get to stay on a legendary ship."  
  
"Legendary? What ship?"  
  
Will shook his head. "Just come along, you'll see..."  
  
"Surprise? I like!" She giggled and Will grinned. He had to admit that she was pretty amusing drunk, but he really hoped that this wouldn't happen again.  
  
~*~ Blaze's P.O.V.  
  
I hadn't been able to get to sleep, but that didn't matter, sleep rarely ever came to me easily. I always had too much on my mind for sleep to come easily. It was strange. I had been on this ship for nearly four days. It wasn't strange so much as far as how long I'd been here, I'd been on ships for several weeks before they'd throw me off in the ocean, leave me at some town, or dump me into the ocean to get to some island, though it had yet to be Isle de Muerta. It was only strange in the fact of they way the people were treating me. It never had been like this. I shook my head as I sat there in my room. I had ended up carrying Melanie to my room rather than her own when I remembered that I really had no clue where her room was. I glanced over at her sleeping form there on my bed. Bleeding thing wasn't big enough for the both of us, if it came to me, I'd be sleeping on the floor tonight. I sighed and shook my head. She'd never be into someone like me, not someone like Melanie. No...it just wasn't very likely that she would like me. It just didn't seem possible. I could almost hear her saying "Anything's possible...but it's not always probable." Though I wasn't sure why I could hear her saying something like that, she'd never said it. Am I really already that captivated by her? So much so that I can hear her voice saying something she's never said? I shook my head. That's sad, isn't it? Being so entranced by someone in such a little amount of time? I sighed. This was just absolutely ridiculous and, though it was a satisfying feeling, it was just a little abrasive and absurd. I looked over at her again, though this time it was because I heard her moving. She sat up and stretched and looked around. She looked like she was about to panic as she stood up and spun around in a circle. "Why's the bathroom there..." She pointed to it, "And not there..." She pointed to the door exiting the room. "Where am I? Did I sleep with someone last night?" She spun around again and faced me. Her eyes were wide, "I didn't sleep with you last night did I?" I was pretty sure she didn't mean that in the way it sounded.  
  
I shook my head, "No. I was left in charge of you while you were drunk. Will went off to get Elizabeth after you said that she went with you...and drank...and..." I shook my head again, "Anyway, you passed out and I was gonna take you to your room but...I didn't know where it was so, I brought you to mine..."  
  
Melanie massaged her temples before letting one hand fall to rest at her side and have the other rub near the center of her forehead. "Ooowww...my head hurts..." She looked like she was about to fall.  
  
I ran towards her to catch her and somehow, we landed on the bed, her falling on top of me. I didn't notice at the moment but I breathing harder than usual. It was probably because the girl of my current dreams, or maybe she was just the girl of my dreams...either way, she was on top of me. Melanie licked her lips and slowly started to lean her head towards mine. We were a few mere inches away from each other when the door burst open.  
  
"Oh...didn't think ye'd still be here..." Jack shrugged, "Don't mind me..." He stood there as if nothing was going on. "As you were..."  
  
I closed my eyes and I knew I was blushing; I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. This wasn't exactly the position I would prefer the Captain to see me in, but...as it were, it was the exact position the Captain saw me in at the moment.  
  
Melanie slowly pushed herself and to stand, facing Jack. "Jack..."  
  
"Melanie, it's not like I haven't seen you naked...really, you don't have to mind me....go on, as you were."  
  
Melanie glared at him, "I was pissed off my ass, any guy that walked by would have looked good, you just happened to be that guy..." She then muttered, "Unfortuneately."  
  
"Ahh...that night was fun, wasn't it?"  
  
"No...not that I can remember anyway..." She walked slowly over to the door and looked at Jack very seriously. She shoved him out of her way with her hand in his face, then walked ouit of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Well...that was short, eh? Oh well, I've chapter five up already, don't you go complaining, kay? Review sometime, people! 


	5. Coran's Pass

A/N - Ok...so...the last chapter was alright, right? *crickets chirp* ...ooorrr not? *shrug* Anyway, can you believe I already have chapter 5 out? Yeah, wow! Five chapters...and so quickly too! *grin* I'll let you guys read now...  
  
Disclaimer - See any of chapters 1-4...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 5 - Coran's Pass  
  
The next few weeks had gone by just as usual, thus meaning just as the happenings in the last few chapters, other than the drunkenness...so much anyway. No one was expecting to be hearing anyone yelling and yelling and yelling and...well, you get the point, about only he knew what at the moment that morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack had awoken to find that they were very, very close to Coran's Pass. In fact, you could say they were there really. "Finally!" He yelled, waking Briana.  
  
Briana jolted awake at Jack's yelling and frowned, glaring daggers at him. They had gotten in another row last night. No one, even the pair of them, remembered what it was about now but...that wasn't unusual. Rarely did anyone pay attention to the two's rows anymore. They had become to common and not much unlike lover's quarrel's. Lover's quarrels that happened every day, or at least every other one, but nevertheless, still so. "Wh-at are you yell-ing about now, Ja-ack?" Briana managed between yawns. She was actually quite shocked that she had three yawns right in a row like that, that didn't happen often to her unless she was really exhausted. Then again, the pair had been up quite well past one-thirty this morning with yet another argument. She yawned again. Yep, she was definitely tired and she was most certainly not going to be too happy or in the mood for much of anything today. She figured she'd just lock herself up in the room for the day, no one would notice really, other than Melanie and AnaMaria...and maybe Will, Elizabeth and Blaze. Ok, so some people would noticed but not many, considering that amount on the ship.  
  
"We're there...here...we've finally made it, Briana!"  
  
He called me Briana...he didn't call me luv...why didn't he call me luv and why did he just call me Briana? Briana thought. She had kind of grown used to the, what she had decided to call it, pet name. She really didn't think that it was a pet name, she figured he called every woman that, but he said it to her so often that she really wasn't sure what else to consider it. However, her thoughts weren't of complaint, just shock. Yeah...that sounded good. It's not like it matters what he calls me...luv...Briana...I don't care. It doesn't matter. I wasn't complaining...I was just shocked... She sighed, "What are you talking about Jack?"  
  
"Coran's Pass....we've finally made our destination!"  
  
"Bloody hell, are you serious?" Briana asked, throwing back the covers and getting up to walk over to the window and stand in front of it. Jack stood behind her, their bodies mere inches from touching. Briana grinned and at the moment that Jack had stepped behind her, decided to turn around. The two collided. Briana fell a little backwards towards the window and Jack took her by the shoulders to steady her. It seemed as if it was almost a habit kind of reaction that he made to catch her, maybe it was just Briana's imagination. "Uh...J-Jack.." This time her stuttering wasn't the effects from a yawn, but an act of nervousness.  
  
"Sorry..." He backed away and let go of her shoulders so that she could move.  
  
Briana knew that the "Sorry" that had just escaped Jack Sparrow's mouth had to be sincere. He wasn't they type to just throw a word like that around like Elizabeth, Will, or herself might. She moved to the side and walked around to her bag to get a change of clothes, or rather, the same clothes that she had worn yesterday since they really hadn't packed that many changes of clothes when she left Port Royale over a month ago.  
  
Jack and Briana could set a watch by each other. That's how used to the happenings that went on everyday in the room they shared they had gotten. Jack turned to look out the window again. Briana, however, stood there, facing Jack, hand on her hip. "No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not changing with you standing there."  
  
"Why? This is what we've been doing for over a month, luv."  
  
There he goes again... She thought, Calling me....that... "Window, reflection, hello. Look...at the wall....over there..." She pointed to the indicated wall.  
  
"Why don't I just leave and get ready to anchor?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
Jack left the room. Briana changed quickly. She hadn't gotten stupid over the last few weeks. She knew that Jack would double back to try and get a glimpse. He'd left his hat, thus meaning it wasn't where it should be: On his head. She rolled her eyes when she heard the door open. "Forgot my hat." He said, placing it on his head and turning to leave again. Briana rolled her eyes again. He was really starting to get too predictable.  
  
~*~  
  
It seemed like minutes later, though it could have been a good thirty- three, either way, the Black Pearl had finally reached its destination. They were anchored already and Jack was going on about how only a few "randomly" picked people would be going with him to go into the caves of Coran's Pass. "Turner, Turner, Caprietto, Zardou, and....Pierce."  
  
Briana smirked and couldn't resist, "For being randomly picked, you sure spit those names out quickly."  
  
"She's right, ya know? Melanie agreed.  
  
"Are ye questionin' my choices? I can ditch you if ya like, Zardou..."  
  
"Are ya jus' figurin' this out, Jack?" Melanie asked, "I've been disregardin' yer decisions for the past three years....Why should today be any differ'nt than any other day?"  
  
"Do you wish for me to leave you here and choose someone else, young missy?"  
  
"If you hones'ly think I wouldn't just...follow after you then you are much more daft than many make you out ta be...and more so than I thought ya were."  
  
"I should throw you overboard."  
  
Melanie rolled her eyes, "Jack...we've been anchored for ten minutes....the island leadin' ta Coran's Pass is right there...I couldn't drown now, could I?"  
  
"I said I should, never said nothin' 'bout actually doin' it, now did I?"  
  
Melanie rolled her eyes again, shaking her head as well, "Crazy, daft, idiot..." She muttered.  
  
Briana's shoulders shook a bit from her stifled laughter. Melanie and Jack's relationship was very odd, to be honest, it was just ridiculous, all the tiny little things they were always arguing about, and he was always threatening to throw Melanie overboard, sometimes even when it wasn't very probable, like now.  
  
~*~  
  
The six set off, getting off the ship and onto the island. They walked the few feet of distance to get to the cave. Melanie stopped, "Cap'n, do we have any source of light before we go off going inta some cave? It might be nice to have light, ya know? What with it being pitch black in the cave an' all."  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at Jack, who was looking at Melanie. "Well...since you pointed it out, and you're the one who wants the light...we'll all wait for you to come back with some."  
  
Melanie glared but she knew that otherwise, there wouldn't be light and they would be moving along blindly, and that was in the literal sense. She turned on her heel and walked back towards the ship. The other four went with her, leaving Jack to stand there. He rolled his eyes but waited for the other five to get back. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but Melanie had a point, light was a very good thing to have around when you were going to enter an extremely dark, pitch black cave.  
  
When they got back, they each had a lantern of some kind. Jack entered first, followed by Will, Elizabeth had to stay close to her husband, Melanie, who wanted to gab with Liz, as the red head had recently come to call her, behind her was Blaze and, last, but certainly not least, Briana was at the end. After a bit of going through the cave, the order got mixed up, but Elizabeth was still close to Will. Though the specific order of people was not the important thing now, however. One of the more important things was dust. Yes, dust was very important right now, especially since one of the six was quite allergic to it and there was a ton of it in the old cave.  
  
There was noise ahead of them, Jack turned towards it. Well, it wasn't a rat or some other kind of animal, that was for sure Before anyone took another step, Blaze had picked something up, it looked like a book. Maybe that was what they had heard, but who, or what, had thrown the book out here? No one seemed to care at the moment, they were all too interested in what the book might contain. Blaze was just about to blow the dust off, and did so, just as Briana started waving her hand, "No, no, no, don't--" It was too late, he had blown dust. It wasn't a lot, but then again, it didn't take that much for Briana to react. At first, everything was normal and everyone, except Will and Elizabeth who knew of her allergy, was staring at her like she had gone absolutely mad. Then, unexpectedly, it came. Briana sneezed, four times all nicely done in a row. She glared at the book, and was mentally burning it.  
  
"Do you want to give us away to the..animal..or..person...that threw the damn book out here?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's not my fault, you--" She sneezed, "Stupid nymphomaniac! I'm allergic to dust, what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before? It's a cave, luv, it's old...and full of dust. Why did ye not say something before now?"  
  
"I don't know...didn't cross my mind...What are you going to do about it?" She repeated her previous question just before sneezing again.  
  
"If yer gonna be givin' us away like this...why don't you turn around and get out of here?"  
  
"You want me to leave?"  
  
"If it'll keep us from bein' found out!"  
  
She glared so deeply that if looks could hurt or anything other than kill, Jack would be on the ground, knocked out with all kinds of cuts, abrasions, and possibly burns all over him. She turned on her heel and pushed past the others to leave. "If you're gonna be givin' us away..." She mimicked in a falsetto tone, "Why don't you get out of here?" She continued inf the false voice. "Well..." She said in her regular tone, "Fine, Jack...I'll leave....you stupid...moronic, idiotic, worthless, no good, damned pirate, son of a--" She was cut off but someone taking her by the shoulders. She let out a near ear-piercing scream.  
  
From their point in the cave, the other five heard the scream. "Brinana..." Jack said, almost in a stage whisper.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Yes...I know...I LIED! I said I'd have this chapter be longer....oh well, you'll deal...or find a way to. You'll have to! lol! Review! 


End file.
